


Indeed

by sdk



Series: 9th Anniversary Fic Bites [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Friends First"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for Alisanne as part of my 9th Anniversary drabbles/ficlets.

Severus' breath played over the hollow of Harry's throat as his hands slid to Harry's waistband and tugged him forward by his belt loops. Harry's lips still stung with Severus' earlier kisses and he stifled a whine with the first brush of his cock against Severus' thigh. But Severus stilled him, a hint of laughter in his raspy voice. 

"Perhaps we should get to know each other again," Severus said. "As friends, first." 

Harry growled, yanking Severus up with a quick tug of his hair. "Fuck that."

"Indeed." Severus' mouth curled to a smile and he sank to his knees.


End file.
